The Puffball Project
by Starpiplup
Summary: What happens when two intergalactic conquerors get turned into puffballs for the sake of me making a fanfic for an Instagram contest? Edit: I won. Thank goodness for breaking the fourth wall! (Very rushed at the end and breaks the fourth wall too much.)
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for an Instagram contest. It's kinda ooc because it was comedy themed and I can't take evil overlords seriously when I'm writing them

The Puffball Project is based on a post RadiantSeraphina on Tumblr made.

BTW I don't ship these two because I have honestly no idea why anyone would except for that one parody I read. Anyways, have some intergalactic conquerors who got turned into puffballs.

It was a normal day on the Death Star clone for pretty much everybody. They were still rebuilding most of it so the main base of operations was on a nearby planet that was dark and boring- perfect for an evil lair. Customer Service was somehow still alive after that physically impossible explosion and was setting up a new delivery system. His boss, however, was missing. It's not easy to go missing when you're a giant demon vampire guy so something was obviously wrong. Then someone kicked the door down and stood there while a whole bunch of ominous purple fog came through the opening. Normally this would scare someone but CS was completely used to it. A small silhouette appeared in the dark doorway. It was rounded on top with thin horns, and maybe a cape on its back. The figure slowly walked in and CS had to keep himself from laughing.

Nightmare had turned into a puffball.

"CUSTOMER SERVICE, WE HAVE A HORRIBLE PROBLEM." He said, raising his hand-stub things in the air. "I CAN'T USE MY POWERS ANYMORE." The too cute to take seriously evil overlord waddled over to the computer panels and typed in an address. He smashed a button with his fists and the screen came to life.

"ZERO. YOU ARE THE ONLY IGNORAMUS WHO WOULD AND COULD DO THIS TO ME. TURN ME BACK AT ONCE OR I'LL-"

Nightmare stood there in shock. Instead of a giant eyeball stood a small white puffball with bandages around half of his face a red eye on the other side. The puffball had segmented wings on its back too.

"I was about to call you and say the same thing." Zero the puffball spoke.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T YOU CAUSING THIS IMPEDIMENT, THEN WHAT MORON IS IT?!" Nightmare yelled. He saw Dark Matter Swordsman (who was also a puffball) with a dictionary, desperately trying to look up all the fancy vocabulary words he was using.

"Well, as you can see here, my most loyal knight was turned into a puffball too. I also have reports that my scouts Dark Nebula and Dark Crafter were turned into the creatures as well." Zero replied.

"Dark Nebula also informed me that some people from... _Kirby's_ recent adventures had been transformed too, including the Mages Magolor and Taranza." He said Kirby like it was complete trash. If there's one thing those two had in common (other than intergalactic takeover), it was their hatred for a little pink ball.

"Hmm... If that's the case, we should go check out the situation for ourselves." Nightmare said. "Customer Service, can you boot up the delivery machine?"

"Sure thing, boss!" CS walked over to a big button that said "Don't Press This" and pressed it. The machine exploded for a second and then was perfectly normal.

"Zero, you have wings, but I don't, so I'll meet you in Dedede's castle."

"Good thing we can breathe in space."

Magolor was freaking out. He had been perfectly normal yesterday, and now he was a small and fat blob like Kirby. Kirby was excited that his friend was more like him now. Kirby showed him how to copy people's abilities (so far ESP was his favorite) and how to float around like a small deflating blimp all morning. Everyone else was trying to figure out what happened. Meta Knight and Taranza were ikn Dedede's Library trying to find a book on magic. Unfortunately the majority of books were about food or DededeMan so the two were taking forever.

Susie was looking up information on her computer. Dedede bought a cheap wifi plan so she had to wait five minutes for a page to load. While she was waiting, she heard electric zapping noises coming from the throne room. She went to investigate and found that the delivery machine had been used recently. She analyzed it and wrote down notes about how advanced this technology was for Popstarian standards. What she didn't notice was the puffball sneaking behind her.

 _Wow, I've got a fan of my technology_ , Nightmare thought. He snuck out the door and ran to find Kirby.

His first idea was to try and turn into that weird orb, but he couldn't. He was a different weird orb already. Then he realized Kirby can fly- not very well; but it was better than nothing. So on he flew, like a small balloon that's running out of air.

Zero, however, was flying pretty fast through Popstar's atmosphere. He'd been to the cheerful planet once before and hated it. Too happy for his taste. Zooming in on Dedede's castle, he saw a small dark purple speck bobbing around below him.

"Hey Nightmare, need some help?" Zero called.

"NO, I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Nightmare replied.

"Whatever." Zero dove down and picked the lord of darkness up.

"I SAID I DIDN'T NEED HELP!"

Kirby and Magolor were having a picnic/eating contest when Meta Knight and Puffball Taranza came to them.

"We found a book on magical curses," Meta Knight said. "The one we think was cast on you two, Taranza and Susie was 'The Curse of Fanfiction'."

Taranza opened a book that looked really fancy. "The curse of fanfiction is when a person from another dimension writes a story about you. I think this also applies to the time Daroach and Spinni went on a date and ended up fighting a giant spaghetti monster."

"That was a weird incident," Magolor said. "I just wish the person would turn me back to normal." Well he wasn't gonna get that

Suddenly ominous lightning and thunder came out of nowhere, seeming to follow a red and white winged puffball and dark purple puffball. When they got closer, Meta Knight realized who they were.

"Kirby, stay behind me. If these two are together, we have a problem." Meta Knight gestured for Kirby to hide.

"Wait, who are they? Enemies?" Magolor asked. Taranza seemed equally confused.

"You must have heard legends of the embodiment of sorrow and the embodiment of fear."

"Yes, I read lots of history before I left Halacandra. They both aim to take over the universe. The only obstacles in their path are eachother and the legendary heroes known as Star Warriors, such as you two."

"Yes, and it looks like they have been affected by this curse as well."

Magolor had to look twice. The two evil overlords looked cute as puffballs.

"OH MY NOVA. THEY'RE REAL." Taranza whispered in all caps. Floralia was very disconnected to the lower world until the dreamstalk came along, so he had not known about Kirby's past battles (aside from Magolor, Marx and the Mirror World Crisis). He'd just assumed the moon blew up from an asteroid or something.

"META KNIGHT, IM HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME AND KILL KIRBY!" Nightmare (the puffball) shouted.

Meta Knight was calm on the outside, but inside he was like "oh nova dad sTOP I hate the Metaknightmare theory" too bad I like it hahaahhah

Ok enough with my headcanons

"And I'm here to kill Kirby too. Whoever does it first gets gets to rule the planet." Zero said. He put Nightmare down onto the ground and then got down himself.

Unfortunately the two didn't have any powers so they tried copying some.

Nightmare looked over to his left or something.

"Ah, yes, a clown! Everyone's scared of clowns!"

Somewhere in space a undead jester felt offended

So using his new vaccum lungs™ Nightmare inhaled the clown guy and copied his power. A really goofy looking hat now sat on his head (and his horns were sticking right through the balloons).

"WHAT IN THE DARK ABYSS IS THIS?!" He screamed. The lord of darkness doesn't have time for simple words like "heck". He likes fancy terms mortals wouldn't dare use.

Kirby laughed because he's a kid and doesn't really know better.

"OH, WELL THEN. I'LL USE THIS POWER TO DESTROY YOU!"

Circus Kirby isn't the best ability (though it is fun), so all the lord of darkness puffball could do was summon a balloon that looked exactly like his orb form.

"I can summon it- I mean, HAHAHAH KIRBY! IVE SUMMONED MY-"

Meta Knight whipped out Galaxia and popped the balloon. Nightmare went flying off Team Rocket style.

"I WILL BANISH YOU DO THE DARK VOID OF NIGHTMARES FOREVER" blah blah blah no one could understand him after that

Zero looked at the four kind of relevant characters and flew off after his (im)mortal enemy/new partner.

"What" said Taranza

"Wh" said magoloser

"Y" Said Kirby

And that's it I may make a sequel someday

Eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another chapter of the Puffball Project! Here we get two characters who kick Kirby and Magolor out of the main character tags!

Well, here you go.

Somewhere in the middle of Whispy Woods laid a purple heap of evil. He had just been thrown from Green Greens all the way to Vegetable Valley. Normally, this wouldn't have happened. If it had, he would destroy whoever had done it with a curse of eternal slumber. Though he probably would have done it to anyone who got in his way.

Back to the point.

Nightmare got up into his feet and looked around. The trees were so thick he couldn't see a thing. If that was the case, Zero couldn't see him either. He could go out and kill Kirby before Zero did! There was just one problem.

He was lost.

The angry evil overlord looked around, trying to remember what he saw on the way down from the sky.

 _Let's see... Trees, Trees..._ Suddenly he remembered the sight of Dedede's Castle to the right of where he was falling. Now he had to decide what was the right direction from his current point. Before he could do that, however, he heard angry yelling.

"Savages! Savages!"

The woods seemed cooler than they had been before he heard the shouts. Wasn't this the effect he had on people?

"SHOW YOURSELF, FOOL! I, THE DEMON KING NIGHTMARE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!" He yelled. No one came out.

"SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE!"

Still nothing.

"THAT IS IT, I WILL CAST A SLEEPING SPELL ON YOU! HAVE FUN IN-" Mid threat, he realized he was still powerless. No Maleficent style spells for him.

A sound came from the bushes.

"You sure sound like that tyrant, but you don't look like him." A figure materialized in front of Nightmare. It was oval shaped with a suit and lavender hair.

 _No. It couldn't be._ "President Maxx Profit Haltmann?!?" Nightmare screamed. "I thought you went out of business... and why are you a ghost?!?"

Haltmann put a ghostly hand on his chin.

"I funded the rebellion and the GSA bought weapons from me. I did this in hope that they would defeat you. They didn't know about my ulterior motive. However, I made a mistake by trying to mechanize Popstar and take all of its resources. Kirby defeated me and my supercomputer. Unlike you, i'm not immortal."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Nightmare screamed.

"And you fought Kirby?!? The pink blob that defeated me?"

"Yes. I died out in space but I came back for revenge."

 _Revenge, huh? Maybe I can make a deal here._ The puffball thought.

"President Haltmann. You want revenge on that bumbling idiot just as much as I do." Nightmare walked around the ghost.

"Let's make a deal. If you help me defeat Kirby, I'll let you become a demon and you can rule part of the galaxy as one of my supervisors."

"And if we lose?" Haltmann questioned.

"If we lose, we lose. You'll still be a ghost. I won't be able to do anything about that unless I get my powers back."

Haltmann nodded and shook the demon lord's hand. "Alright. There's just one more thing."

"What else would you want?"

"I want to see my daughter again."

~Spacer~

Zero was flying over Whispy Woods, looking for the other evil puffball. If Nightmare got away, he would certainly try to kill Kirby on his own. Unfortunately, the trees enveloped the ground like a blanket.

"Where is that moron?" Zero grumbled.All he saw below him was green, green and more green. He dove closer to the treetops and was struck by something that was flying through the air. The winged puffball and what ever had slammed into him fell through the sky and into the trees.

"Hey! Watch where you divebomb!" said a nasal voice. Zero looked to his side and saw an orange puffball with knitting needles, a poncho, and sombrero with a propeller on it.

"Who are you?" Zero questioned. Didn't this dreamlander know who he was, even if he was a puffball? He was wearing giant bandages!

"I'm Yin-Yarn, a sorcerer from Patchland! I came here with my magic sock!" The puffball smiled.

The "patchland" part made his cluelessness make more sense. But what kind of a name was Yin-Yarn?

"Well... Yin-Yarn, I need to get going. There's a certain puffball I'm looking for."

"Oh, are you looking for Kirby?!? I was gonna go get him too since I turned into a puffball myself!"

Zero spoke. "Yes and no. I'm looking for an acquaintance of mine. We both tried to take over Dreamland in the past and agreed that whoever kills the puffball first takes Popstar for their empire."

"KILL HIM?!?!?" Yin-Yarn was shocked.

"I get taking over Popstar, but killing someone? That's too far! Why not make them your puppet instead?"

"Because its too naive to believe that people won't rebel."

Yin-Yarn scowled. "Well, your just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Zero was completely done with Yin-Yarn's silliness so he got up and walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you! Please come back!" Yin-Yarn pleaded. Zero ignored him.

"Fine, I'll just follow you then! And if you fly, I'll use my hat! It was normal and then I put a propeller on it after Kirby beat me!"

~Spacer~

Well, if it doesn't make sense or isn't as funny as the first chapter, I wasn't very sure where to go with it. Bad planning on my part.

Guess I'm writing this (and maybe the fic about Daroach and Spinni vs the spaghetti monster.)

Oh, and happy Leif Erickson Day!

 ** _Hinga Dinga Durgen!_** How did spongebob even know that holiday existed


End file.
